


Умоляй

by cicada



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Hate Sex, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Священник начинает первым.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 3





	Умоляй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begging For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59356) by [penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny). 



Этот ебаный священник начинает первым.

— Веди себя прилично, — говорит он под знакомый щелчок выпускаемых лезвий. Кто же знал, что те могут появляться прямо из ладоней. Блядь.

Гирико рычит. У него уже встал — священник, весь в синяках после встречи со Штейном, выглядит слишком смазливо, и только поэтому Гирико позволил паршивцу прижать себя к стене и засунуть руку в штаны, — а выброс адреналина поддерживает возбуждение, даже когда лезвие скользит вдоль основания к головке. Там оно замирает, надавливает прямо в такт пульсу, пока Гирико не начинает казаться, что ему сейчас распорет кожу.

— Урод.

Священник улыбается.

— Нам же не хочется, чтобы я его отрезал?

— Я тебя порву.

Металлические звенья играют под кожей. Стиснув зубы, Гирико дергает пуговицы на рясе. Требует немалых усилий сдерживать цепь от полного проявления, и хотя разодрать одежду в клочья кажется весьма заманчивым, это не будет — Гирико снова рычит — прилично.

— Хммм, — тянет священник, другой рукой — без лезвия, слава ебучим богам — обхватывая член у основания. — Приятно видеть, что правильная мотивация может сделать тебя внимательным.  
Лезвие царапает его, и Гирико проглатывает рвущееся недовольство, потому что сейчас любой ответ прозвучит умоляюще, а парень и без того уже сделал неверные выводы.

Или верные. Ощущения просто заебись. Гирико справляется, наконец, со всеми пуговицами, и добирается до штанов ублюдка. По меньшей мере, тому требуется хорошенько отдрочить. Он фактически просит об этом.

Цепь не проступает через кожу, но делает ладони достаточно грубыми, чтобы священник мог ее чувствовать. Он резко толкает бедра, выпускает глубокий мягкий стон. Рваное дыхание стирает, наконец, с его лица мерзкую улыбку, и это… блядь, как же это заводит.

— Поторопись, — Гирико сжимает сильнее. Хреново будет кончить первым, но он уже на пределе. Жар в основании позвоночника становится плотнее.

— Надо же, какой нетерпеливый.

— Ага, вот только пыхчу здесь не я.

Еще одна царапина. Гирико шипит и не может решить, больно ему или охуительно хорошо.

— Я же просил.

Паршивец весь вспотел. Одна крупная капля скользит вниз по шее. Гирико наклоняется, чтобы слизнуть ее, затем кусает кожу и кривится в ухмылке, когда священник вздрагивает и кончает ему в кулак. Его протяжный стон выжимает оргазм из Гирико едва ли мгновением позже. Зубы на шее священника прокусываю горячую тонкую кожу, и в ответ раздается еще один дрожащий стон.

— Кровь за кровь? Ты совсем дикий.

Священник отступает, его самодовольная рожа раздражает сильнее обычного, но Гирико слишком расслаблен, чтобы собраться с силами и сбить с его рта ухмылку.

— В следующий раз я пущу твою первой, — он отталкивается от стены и отпихивает пацана с дороги.

Священник подносит ко рту свое лезвие и мягко слизывает смесь спермы и крови.

— Сомневаюсь.


End file.
